


Pillow Talk

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: In which Poe, Finn, and Rey have a very pleasant evening. This is either fluffy smut or smutty fluff, and I'm honestly not sure which.Beta by my darling Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Беседа под одеялом](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913077) by [FixDestroy_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018), [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)



“Dear...holy... _Force_ ,” Poe pants, collapsing back onto the bed and flinging an arm over his eyes. “No more, I can’t take any more, I haven’t been able to come three times in a night since I was _seventeen_.” His cheeks are flushed, and his lips are very red, and his chest is heaving with exertion.

Rey giggles, a bright cheerful sound. “Awww, and we were gonna try for four,” she teases. Poe whimpers.

“Maybe five,” Finn says, grinning widely. “Five is a nice number.”

“Have mercy,” Poe begs. “I have to be able to _move_ tomorrow.”

“Oh fine,” Rey says, and exchanges a glance with Finn that carries more than the mere look. They’ve been getting better at Force-telepathy every day - Master Luke says their bond is one of the strongest he’s seen - and Finn’s eyes go briefly wide before he grins, bright and mischievous.

“Good plan,” he says, and Poe takes his arm away from his eyes to give them both a suspicious look.

“The last time you said that my hair was green for a week -” he begins, and Rey sprawls out on top of him and kisses him silent. “Mmmmph _mmmph_ mmph,” he adds valiantly, as Finn nudges his legs apart and shuffles closer.

“You just lie there,” Rey says firmly, “and let me kiss you while Finn - _oh_ -” She breaks off with a moan as Finn tugs her hips up a little and slides into her easily, pausing for just a moment before taking up a steady rhythm that makes Rey gasp out small, broken sounds of pleasure against Poe’s lips.

“Stars,” Poe breathes. “The two of you are so damn _beautiful_ -” He curls his hands around Rey’s waist to help hold her still for Finn’s thrusts, and she nuzzles against his throat, leaving little sharp-toothed bites down the length of it.

“You’re a - mmmm - a very good pillow,” Rey says contentedly, bracing her elbows a little more firmly above his shoulders. “Oh, kriff, Finn, just there -”

Poe glances up over Rey’s shoulder to meet Finn’s beautiful eyes. Finn winks, and does something with his hips that makes Rey squeak against Poe’s throat. “Always wanted to be a pillow,” Poe says absently. “Long-held desire of mine, used to dream about it as a child -”

Finn bursts into startled laughter and loses his rhythm. “Not _helping_ , Poe,” he says desperately. Rey growls a little.

“Was I supposed to be helping?” Poe asks, batting his eyes innocently at Finn, who laughs harder. “I thought I was being a pillow.”

“Pillows,” Rey says firmly, raising her head to glare down at him, cheeks flushed, “don’t _talk_.” And kisses him firmly. Finn gets his laughter under control with a clear effort and resumes the steady, driving rhythm of his thrusts, and Poe swallows Rey’s moans gladly.

He lets go of her waist with one hand - she’s got herself braced well enough not to need it anyway - and slides it carefully down between them. She is deliciously wet beneath his fingers, and Poe grins against her mouth when he finds her clit, moves one finger against it in the way he and Finn have both learned is the fastest way to make Rey come. Rey tears her mouth from his and cries out, long and low and triumphant, shuddering above Poe, and Finn makes a strangled desperate noise and shakes apart as the backlash of her orgasm hits him through the Force.

They both collapse on Poe, panting, and Poe laughs breathlessly from under the heap of sweaty, exhausted Force-users. “Nice pillow,” Finn mutters, kissing Poe’s cheek clumsily.

“Pillow needs to _breathe_ ,” Poe gasps, and they shift off to the sides enough that he can catch his breath, flopping down against his shoulders and clinging to him tightly.

“Mmmm,” Rey says contentedly against Poe’s shoulder. “We should do that again.”

“Oh Force, I _can’t_ ,” Finn says plaintively.

“Not _now_ ,” Rey says, batting at Finn’s arm with a clumsy hand. “Just...in general.”

“Oh, that’s fine then,” Finn says, nestling closer to Poe and reaching across to stroke Rey’s hair. “Yeah, we should.”

“I’m game,” Poe agrees, grinning up at the ceiling. “...Some other night. That is not this night. Because dear holy _Force_ , you two have worn me the kriff _out_.”

Rey giggles sleepily against his throat. “Sleep now,” she agrees. “Nice pillow.”

“Good pillow,” Finn says contentedly. Poe shakes his head a little, sighing, and lies there grinning up at the ceiling as his lovers’ steady breathing evens out into sleep.

“Goodnight, beloveds,” Poe murmurs once he’s sure they’re out, and follows them happily into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I am, as ever, imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
